


Partridge in a Pear Tree

by LyeInWeight



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas ML Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat is a cat, Chat is not happy, Comedy, Ladybug is laughing her ass off, Poor Chat, Prompt Fic, Twelve Days of Christmas fics, stuck in tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyeInWeight/pseuds/LyeInWeight
Summary: Chat gets stuck in a tree. Ladybug laughs.For Twelve Days of Christmas OTP prompts. Partridge in a Pear Tree: One character gets stuck in a tree. The other helps and/or laughs at them.





	

_How._

This was the only thought running through Ladybug’s brain as she looked up at her partner.

Her partner, who was currently _stuck in a tree_! And not just any tree. Oh no, he had to pick the oldest tree in Paris, which stood about fifteen meters high

“Chat, I know you’re supposed to exhibit cat like tendencies and all, but this is going a little far, isn’t it?” she asked, a small grin forming on her face.

Chat glared at her, stuck on the top branches of the fairly large tree, his baton abandoned on the ground a few meters away. “Just get me down, please, Bugaboo?” he pleaded, not in the mood for jokes.

“How’d you get up there, kitty?” she asked, not budging from her spot on the ground. She was enjoying this brief interruption to their patrol. Normally, she’d be on the other side of the city, looking for Akuma or signs of Hawkmoth, but a passerby had called up to her and said that Chat was stuck in a tree and asking someone to find her.

“I climbed, okay?” Chat was pouting, she could tell from here.

“Mmhmm. And you climbed the oldest tree in Paris because?” Ladybug knew this particular tree quite well. As one of their projects in their Earth Science class, they had been assigned various famous Parisian trees to study. She had worked with Juleka, which was really fun right up until an Akuma interrupted their studying and she had to duck away to fight it.

Ladybug shook herself from her memories as her partner responded. “There was a cat already stuck in the tree…” he muttered. He wasn’t looking at her, but Ladybug could tell he was blushing, just a bit. 

She giggled, imagining Chat climbing up the tree as some poor little girl or old lady looked on. “And you thought you’d take its place, then?” 

Chat shifted uncomfortably, embarrassed, only to have to cling desperately to a branch as his precarious foothold slipped. “It got scared and jumped down when I came up behind it, and then the girl ran off before I could ask her to give me my baton so I could come down. It was another half an hour before anyone came by, and another before they must have found you.”

He glared down at Ladybug as she finally descended into a fit of giggles. She glanced up at him as the giggles subsided, and almost started laughing again at the look he was giving her. He looked like an angry kitten, all puffed up and yet entirely unthreatening to her.

“Oh, don’t be mad, Chaton,” she called up to him. “It’s not every day one of the heroes of Paris gets stuck in a tree. Just be glad that it’s late and there’s no one around.”

“I’d be more glad if you would just get me down from the tree!” he shouted back, finally reaching the end of his rope.

“Alright, alright,” Ladybug said. She pulled her yo-yo off her waist and wrapped it around a branch of the tree, careful to pick a strong looking one. She landed up next to her partner and grinned at him. 

Chat groaned as she grabbed him by the waist. “You’re never gonna let me forget this, are you?” 

“Nope,” Ladybug said as she set them on the ground. “Now don’t go getting stuck in anymore trees, Chaton. We still have a patrol to finish.” And with that, she slung her yo-yo around a lamp post and took off.

Chat sighed, watching his lady shoot off into the night. Then he scooped up his baton and heading in the other direction, ears still burning with embarrassment.

Early the next morning, he would shriek to discover the candid photos of him in a tree on the Ladyblog, a certain blogger having been tipped off to his predicament by a passing superhero. 

He didn’t show up for patrol for the next two nights.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Chat. Whatever shall we do with you.
> 
> The oldest tree in Paris is [this one](http://www.unjourdeplusaparis.com/en/paris-insolite/le-plus-vieil-arbre-de-paris), by the way.  
> [Children in Paris](http://www.education.gouv.fr/cid81/les-programmes.html) do take Earth Science (the correct term is "sciences de la vie et de la Terre" or Life and Earth Sciences), but I don't know if they study trees. Artistic license and all that. (That website is all in French, by the way, and my scattering of French and Google Translate helped me find the information, but it could be wildly wrong. Please correct me if you know better!)
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/) and the [prompts.](http://basicallyjazzhands.tumblr.com/post/154367956430/twelve-days-of-christmas-otp-prompts)


End file.
